In the production of leather and other materials, the tanning and finishing process is of decisive importance for the properties and quality of the resulting leather, material, or finished product's overall appearance and scent. Among the various finishes known in the art, i.e. dressings, shoe creams and shoe polishes, deep-stained antiques, deep stained micro-teeks is a conventional and widely spread way of finishing which is readily available on the industrial scale on most various kinds of skins and hides, and provides tanned leathers with satisfactory properties. (U.S. Pat. No. 8,679,196)